1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to various methods and/or systems for developing and maintaining data management systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Developing and implementing accurate and reliable database systems for applications entailing a large volume of data detail and many variations in component/inventory structures is not an easy or obvious undertaking. Since the advent of data management, a key component of a successful program has been the quality and condition of the database. For the earliest pioneers this was as straightforward as maintaining a set of 3×5 cards on which a series of data entries were recorded. On a periodic basis, the cards where sorted and data was updated or transferred to other media as desired.
One industry where the quality of the database impacts key aspects of operations is in the field of Leak Detection and Repair (LDAR). In this field, videos are used to determine if components such as valves, pumps, compressors, connectors, flanges, and other devices are leaking. The videos are stored in a computer readable medium as video files. Building and maintaining an effective database of these files can often be daunting. Developing an LDAR video file inventory and associated database is a difficult process that involves effective management of video file names, time and date information for each video file, intricate process conditions, and other relevant information. These projects are typically done on a rush basis with both impending deadlines and tight budgets. The difficulty is compounded by the fact that the current technology available for cataloguing video files is extremely convoluted and tedious.